Alpha Sapphire
by Kirbyfier
Summary: A boy who moved from Johto to Hoenn makes new friends and becomes a traveling Trainer. And yes, I will make this better than Calem's Journey Through Kalos. Rated T for language. Even though they only curse in an average of once or twice per chapter, but I'm not risking it. And obviously I DON'T. OWN. POKEMON. I wonder why people think that. People are fucking retards.
1. Journey Start!

Wow, I need to keep my mind on one thing...

So I got Alpha Sapphire, and I'm getting an itch. Don't worry, Kalos is still going to be updated, just not as much as this, since I have this game, and not Y.

Also, yes, I just deleted my 50 hour file to make this fanfic. Deal with it.

* * *

Wearing a blue diving suit, the boy rode on a blue and red whale-like Pokemon.

BANG!

"Agh!" he yelled. "What th- oh. Right."

Brendan Sapphire was in the back of a moving truck, on his way to Littleroot Town, a small town in Hoenn. He just banged his head on a shelf.

* * *

**Character: Brendan Sapphire**

Age: 17  
Height: 6' 04"

Brendan is a boy who is curious about the Pokemon world. He moved to Hoenn due to not seeing father for forever. He was originally going to be named Calvin.

* * *

The truck stopped. The door opened.

"The liiight! Augh, I'm too used to being in the dark for hours..." he yelled.

Walking out to the town, he turned to the right, walking into his new house.

"Brendan? How was the ride?" his mom asked.

"Bumpy."

"It's nice having Pokemon help us move, isn't it?" She had completley ignored his comment, which Bendan didn't mind.

He nodded, watching the Machoke moving everything around.

"Alright, Brendy, you can go upstairs to your new room!"

"Gee, thanks. Now I don't have to sleep on another mattress in your room." he muttered.

Walking upstairs, he immediatly grew a liking to his new room. His desk was full of his normal shit. Books, pencils, and his secret box, which, not even he knows what's inside, since he's too lazy to open it. He had his blue bed, and he got his own television, with the WiiU plugged in. A mint blue 3DS was sitting on his TV stand. His life-sized Snorlax doll had the smell of little Brendan.

"This room is so-"

"Brendan! Come here! Petalburg City is on TV! We might see your dad!" his mom announced.

"Dad? GET AWAY FROM THE STAIRS." he yelled.

Dashing down the stairs, and jumping down the last five steps, his white hat fell off his head.

"Shi- I mean crud." he swore, gabbing the hat and putting it on his head. He ran to the TV.

"We brought you this live report in front of Petalburg Gym. Next up, a report on the long awaited star show in Mossdeep City." the TV announced.

"Oh. We missed him." she mumbled.

"Ah crap."

"That reminds me. One of Dad's friends lives in this town, his name is Professor Birch. His house is next door, maybe you should visit him."

"Whatever Mom." he said, as he walked outside. He jogged towards the other house, wondering who the girl was. While he walked in, a woman noticed him.

"Oh hello, and you are?"

"Brendan..." he muttered.

"Brendan? Oh! You're the new neighbor! We have a daughter about the same age as you!"

"Wait, what."

"She's been so excited about making a new friend. She should be upstairs. Go introduce yourself."

He started blushing, then immediatley stopped and walked upstairs. Once he got upstairs, he saw a girl wearing a red tanktop with shorts and a ribbon on her head. She was adjusting it.

"Dad's Pokemon fully restored, items ready, an-"

"Hello." he said.

"Huh?! Who are you to scare me like that?"

"Um, I'm Brendan."

"Oh! You're Brendan! Your move was today, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well, I'm May! Nice to meet you! Heehee!" she giggled.

* * *

**Character: May Ruby**

Age:16  
Height:5'11"

May is a young girl who has helped her father in fieldwork. She has heard about Brendan's move a week before he came. Her middle name is Haruka.

* * *

"Dad told me you were moving here one day, I hoped you'd be nice, and we could be, y'know, f-friends."

She blushed.

"B-But that's a dumb thought? Right?"

"Yeah, totally." Brendan said.

A stare at her gray eyes for five seconds set off something.

"Ah crap! I completley forgot, I have to help Dad catch Pokemon, seeya later!" she yelled.

May ran down the stairs, and ran out the door. Brendan followed, running towards Route 101. A man was screaming, and a kid was sitting there.

"Hey, I heard someone screaming! What should we do? Someone gots to go help!" he said.

"I'm on it." Brendan said.

Running forward, a voice screamed, "H-Help me!"

A man in a lab coat was being chased by a Poochyena.

"H-Hey you there! Help me out! In my bag! There are some Poke Balls!" he yelled.

Opening it, Brendan grabbed one, and tossed it.

"Go!" he yelled.

A Torchic popped out, and called, "Toorchic!"

"Use, uhh, Scratch!"

Torchic jumped in the air and slashed its feet onto the Poochyena. Running back, the Poochyena tackled the Torchic.

"Heh, use Ember!"

"Tooorrchiiiiic!" it yelled, breathing fire out of it's beak, burning the Poochyena, making it flee.

"Whew. You saved me. I went to survey the Pokemon in the tall grass when I was jumped! Thank you. I'm Professor Birch." the man said.

"You're welcome, sir."

"Hm? You're Norman's son, Brendan! I didn't even notice you! You've grown into quite the young man."

"Well, I AM seventeen."

"Huh, seventeen? The last time I saw you, you were in diapers."

Brendan hated whenever his father's friends said this.

"Ugh." he grumbled.

"This isn't the place for a chat. Come to my lab."

Birch walked towards his lab. Brendan looked down to his lower right. The Torchic looked up at him. Little did he know, this was the start of Brendan's adventure.


	2. Out of Town

"So, Brendan." Birch asked, once Brendan walked in the lab.

"Yes?"

"I've heard so much about you from your father. He said you don't have a Pokemon yet, is that true?"

"I know. Seventeen and no Pokemon."

"But that was quite the performance you had back there!"

Brendan blushed, as he didn't like being complimented.

"You really are Norman's boy! How about I give you that Pokemon you used earlier for saving me?"

"Wait, are you kidding me?" he stuttered. The Torchic next to him jumped up and down.

"Whelp, okay then. I'll name you..."

"Just so you know Brendan, that Torchic is female." Birch suggested.

"Dammit, I was going to name her Grill. Guess I'll name you... Flami."

The newly named Flami hopped happily.

"You should try finding May, she's on Route 103 right now, surveying Pokemon. You might want to have a Pokemon battle with her." Birch said.

Walking out of the lab and into the route, Brendan got jumped by a Zigzagoon. A Scratch and an Ember later, it fled. He ran towards Oldale Town, in which case he ran to the Pokemon Center to heal Flami of the few injuries she had from the Zigzagoon and Poochyena.

"Thanks miss!" Brendan said, when the nurse healed her of the minor injuries.

"Route 103? Isn't it tha-"

"Aaah! Wait! Don't wander here!" a nerd said when Brendan tried walking around him.

"What?" Brendan asked.

"I found footprints of a very rare Pokemon, so don't go this way until I finished sketching."

The boy walked away, heading north, and seeing May next a pond.

"Hey, May!" he screamed.

May turned around, and saw him.

"Hey Brendan! How's it going?"

"Well, I got a Pokemon from your dad."

"Really? Well, then let's have a quick battle!"

Brendan was afraid of this.

"Wait, right now?" he said.

"Yeah, of course!"

She pulled out a Poke Ball, tossed it up, and out came a Mudkip.

"Alright. Flami, let's go! Use Scratch!"

Flami ran up to Mudkip, jumped and scratched.

"Dodge!" May shouted.

Mudkip jumped to the right, and allowed Gracie's feet to get stuck in the dirt.

"Tackle!" she shouted.

The Mudkip threw it's body at Flami, knocking it out of the ground.

"Alright, Scratch again!" Brendan yelled.

"Dodge, again!"

Flami knew it was going to dodge to the right, so it aimed it's feet and scratched.

"Haha!" Brendan laughed. "Scratch again!"

Torchic dashed, and being faster, it scratched Mudkip and ended the battle.

"Wow! That's great! You're good, Brendan!" May giggled.

"Heheh, I know." he said.

"I should head back to Dad now. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

Walking back to Oldale, the guy was still sketching footprints. Looking around, Brendan noticed there was no other new route other than the route where the guy was sketching rare footprints.

_Looks like I have to wait for him to finish drawing._

"C'mon, hurry up!" May said.

Starting to jog, both of them ran back to Birch's lab.

"Hi Dad! I'm back!" she called.

"Oh! Hello you two!" Birch ushered them over to him. When he noticed May's less than happy look, he asked, "What's wrong, May?"

"Brendan here just beat me in a Pokemon battle. I'm pretty sure he got lucky." she muttered.

"Ok May, it's only his first battle. Brendan, May has been helping me with researching Pokemon for a few years, so it's quite impressive that you beat her."

"N-No, don't compliment me." Brendan whined, pulling down his hat while he blushed.

"Here, I ordered this Pokedex for my research, but you should have it." Birch insisted.

The boy sighed, and took the Pokedex. "What does this do, exactly?"

"The Pokedex is a high-tech device that makes a record of any Pokemon you see or capture. May here takes it everywhere she goes. Whenever she catches a rare Pokemon and records it in her Pokedex, she comes to find me wherever I am and show me!"

"Daaaad!" May complained.

"I'm getting the itch to go out and survey some Pokemon again..." the professor thought aloud.

"So... You have your own Pokedex now, Brendan! I'll give you some Poke Balls to catch some Pokemon!" May gave Brendan five Poke Balls. "Let's do our best, Brendan!"

"Heh. Don't be so positive. I'm heading out. Later."

"Wait, Brendan! I forgot to give this to you. Can you give me your PokeNav?" she asked.

Brendan handed over the phone like device he had gotten for his sixteenth birthday. It had a map of Hoenn, a call feature, and a GPS system.

After a bit of tinkering, May gave it back to him. "I just installed the DexNav on your PokeNav. It allows you to find Pokemon that were hiding. Pokemon you find with the DexNav could be pretty rare or have rare moves! But you have to move slowly, or you'll scare them away."

"Okaaay. I guess I understand. Thank ya May!"

He walked out to Route 101. He checked the new app May had installed. Walking around the tall grass, a tail stuck out of the grass. A red crosshair appeared. He touched it, and the Pokemon hiding appeared to be a Poochyena with Fire Fang.

"Cool."

We walked back to Oldale. It looked like the nerd had finished sketching.

"Umm, are you done yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought they were really rare Pokemon footprints. Turns out, they were my own." The guy slumped.

Brendan facepalmed. "Good job. Asshole."

Walking out to the new Route 102, he fought a Pokemon battle with a boy named Calvin, (**lol that's my name**) and beat the Zigzagoon with Ember and a Scratch. After battling a few more trainers (absolutely destroying he fourth one), collecting some Berries from a bush, and giving Flami an Oran Berry, he arrived in Petalburg City. The place where his father's Gym was. Although, he knew better than that. He knew his father had ridiculously strong Normal Type Pokemon and that you needed 4 Gym Badges to battle him. Still, he wanted to see his father. Going to the entrance of the Gym, he found a boy coming out with his father.

"Not bad... It was a good battle." Norman complimented.

"T-Thank you sir." the boy said.

"Come back when you get a little stronger, Ian."

The boy bowed, and walked away.

"Hm?"

"Hello Dad!" Brendan called.

"Brendan! So you finished moving in?"

"Yes. I think I still have the headache from riding in the back of a truck."

Norman gave a hearty laugh.

"You, my boy, have a good sense of humor. I guess we shouldn't stand out here chatting. Come in."

The father and son walked into the Kanto styled Gym.

"You know, I was surprised that you managed to get here by yourself!" Norman said.

"Gee, thanks, dad! Anyway, I have my own Pokemon here. Flami!" Brendan sent out the happy Flami. It nuzzled his leg.

"That's quite the Pokemon you have there, Brendan. I hope one day you get to battle me. That's something to look forward to!"

A boy wearing a white shirt, green hair, and a shy face walked in.

"Um... E-Excuse me Mr. Norman..." he said.

Norman saw the boy, and asked, "Hm? You're Wally, right?"

* * *

**Main Character: Wally**

Age: 16  
Height: 5' 08"

Wally is a shy, sickly boy, who lives in Veranturf. Oddly enough, he has asthma.

* * *

"Y-Yes Mr. Norman. I'm supposed to stay in Veranturf for a while with my relatives. But I get lonely, so I would like to catch a Pokemon. But I've never caught one. I dunno if I can."

"Mmm-hm. I see. Well, since you need a Pokemon to catch one, I'll give you my Zigzagoon to borrow." He handed over a Poke Ball and Zigzagoon.

"Gee, thanks sir!"

"Brendan, you heard that, right? You have to go with Wally to catch a Pokemon with him."

"Alright." Brendan shrugged.

They walked back to Route 102, Wally walked around the tall grass.

"A-A-Aachoo!" he sneezed.

_Heh. Cute sneeze. Like a Skitty._

"Now, where is there a Pokemo- Wah!"

A Ralts jumped out at him, Wally sent out the Zigzagoon, and used Tackle and Tackle again. He reached into his bag and grabbed his Poke Ball. It shook three times, and snapped.

"Yes! I caught it!" he shouted.

"Good job! Let's go back to Da- er, Norman."

"So did it go well?" Norman asked, after they went back to the gym.

"Yeah! Look here what I got!" Wally exclaimed, holding the Ralts up with his hands. "Um, here have your Pokemon back, and Brendan?"

"Yeah?"

"Th-Thanks. For coming with me."

Brendan turned and folded his arms. "Tch. Whatever. Sure."

"Hey, can I have your PokeNav?" he asked.

Brendan gave the device to him, and got it back with PlayNav.

"I read in a book how you can use the PlayNav to-"

"I know. I've read it too. I'll mess around with other Trainers."

"I've wanted to have my own Pokemon for so long... And well, do all of those things with other people. I'm going to try my best! I'm going! I'll see you Brendan, and Mr. Norman!"

He walked out.

"Hmm. That boy will be worth keeping an eye on. Guess I'll see you soon, Brendan."

Brendan walked out of the gym.

_Wally's kinda cute._


	3. Rustboro Gym!

For those who don't know...

I made Brendan say that Wally is cute. Why? Well, near-endgame. I'm making him more powerful.

* * *

Brendan liked Ralts, he had a doll of it when he was 12 years old. So, he walked back to Route 102 to walk around in the grass. After about four minutes, he found one.

"OH SHIT! I FOUND ONE." he exclaimed. "Flami! Go! Scratch!"

Torchic hopped out of the Pokeball, and used Scratch on the Ralts' head. It moved back and growled, lowering Flami's physical strength. Brendan reached back into his bag and threw a Pokeball. It shook three times and clicked.

"Sweet!" he said. Flami started kicking the ground, and dirt started flying about.

Flami learned Sand Attack!

"Cool. Now, what to name Ralts. It's female, so... Grace."

* * *

**Pokemon: Grace**

Height: 1'04"  
Characteristic: Lost in thought often  
Grace is an affectionate Ralts, with the ability Synchronize. She likes Brendan, a bit too much.

* * *

He sent out Ralts again, to see how it was doing.

"How are you doing, Ralts?"

It looked up, showing it's eyes, and smiled. Brendan picked it up, and cuddled it, while petting it. It poked his cheek with her hair.

"Aww."

He walked back to Petalburg and to Route 103. He saw a cottage by the sea, some more berries, and a forest up ahead. Training Grace a bit, she learned Confusion and Double Team, while training Flami more. He walked into the forest. Light filtered down into the holes made by leaves. Battling a few Bug Catchers and fighting a few Bug Pokemon, Grace just suddenly popped out of Brendan's bag.

"Hm? Grace, what's wrong?"

"Raaaaalts. Raaaalts." she called.

"What do you want, Grace?."

"To tell you that I can telepathically speak." a little girl's voice said.

Brendan looked around. He couldn't find any girls around. He looked down at Grace.

"Is that you who's talking?"

"Yes. It is me. Grace the Ralts. Hehehehe."

"What? How is this possible? Am I dreaming?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I can speak to Trainers who have found me. I ran away from the ones I didn't like."

"Huh." They walked through the path, then saw a man in a lab coat.

"Hmm. None here either." he mumbled.

The man turned around.

"Oh! Have you seen any Shroomish around here? I really like it." the man asked.

"I've seen a few."

"Oh really? Where?!"

"Around the Petalburg Woods sig-"

A man dressed as a blue pirate walked up to him.

"I was going to ambush you, but you had to dawdle here! Gimme those papers!" he commanded.

"Augh!"

The man ran jumped behind Brendan.

"Y-You're a Pokemon Trainer, aren't you?! You have to help me!"

"You're going to protect that researcher? Heh! I'm not losing to anyone, not even a kid! Come and battle me!"

Five seconds later, he was done. The whole battle was Flami against a Poochyena just a little bit better than the first battle Brendan had.

"Ha! I didn't even try!" Brendan laughed.

"Grr. You got some guts meddling with Team Aqua! Come on and battle me again!"

"Alright, let's do i- ohwait,youhavenopokemon. OOOOHHHH!"

"Grr." the man waddled away.

The researcher came up to him, and said, "Whew. That was close. Thanks to you, I still have my papers. Here, have this."

The man gave him a small device the shape of a crown.

"An Exp. Share? That's nice."

"You're welcome boy. Now, I'll be heading bck to Rustboro now, so I'll see you there!"

The man left.

"That wasn't funny, Brendan." Grace deadpanned.

"You don't know me that much, yet."

They walked out of Petalburg Woods, then out into Rustboro City.

"Woah. This place is huge." Brendan murmured.

He walked into the Pokemon Center to heal up his Pokemon, then walked around. Eventually, he walked into the Gym, where he saw Roxxane.

"Hello. You must be a new challenger. I am Roxanne." she said.

"Hello. Name's Brendan. Rock Type Gym?"

"Yep. I became a Gym Leader so I may apply my skills I learned in Polemom Trainers' School. If you defeat me in a Pokemon battle, I'll give you a Gym Badge to prove you defeated this Gym. I look forward to your battle."

Roxanne walked away to her podium. The Gym looked like a cave mixed with a museum. The museum had mining tools and stones encase in glass. The cave had a giant Lileep and a Kabutops carved out of rock. The maze was basically a mini-maze with some trainers scattered about. He fought every single one of them to train up his Pokemon. Doing this, Grace learned Disaarming Voice. He sent out Flami first evey time and switching to Grace, since he knew the type advantages by heart, since his school in Johto forced him to. He met Roxanne in a few minutes.

"Just as I expected." she thought aloud. "I knew you and your Pokemon would be able to get this far. Now, would you kindly demonstrate how you battle with your Pokemon?"

"Bring it!" Brendan shouted.

* * *

**Character: Roxanne Tomb**

Height: 6'5"  
Age: 20

Roxanne is a high honors student from the Pokemon Trainers' School. She specializes in Rock Types, which means she specializes in physical defense.

* * *

Roxanne tossed a Pokeball with a Geodude in it.

"Go! Grace, Disarming Voice!"

Grace's arms spread, and she cried charmingly, damaging the Geodude a bit.

"Rock Tomb!"

Geodude threw an array of rocks, luckily for Brendan, she was smart, and dodged by hopping back,

"Brendan-senpai-" Grace said.

_Don't call me that. _He thought, and it can work.

"But, are you going t-"

"Confusion!" he yelled.

Grace shot a ray of telekinesis, confusing the Geodude.

Roxanne smiled. "Rock Tomb!"

The Geodude's confusion didn't stop it from shooting the array of rocks that slowed her down. Brendan was smart and knew what Roxanne was going to do, so he used a Potion. Unfortunatley, the Geodude used Rock Tomb again, so the Potion was in vain. Since the Rock Tomb slowed her down, Brendan prayed to Arceus that it used something that isn't an attacking move. Luckily, Roxanne used Defense Curl, and Grace took it down using Disarming Voice.

"Good. Good. Now, Nosepass!" Roxanne shouted. "Tackle!"

Grace jumped and used Confusion again, confusing the Nosepass. It used Tackle, hit itself, used Rock Tomb, and fainted Grace.

"Crap. Ok, I have no other choice, so, Flami!" Brendan lobbed the Pokeball up, sending out a nervous Torchic. "Ember!"

Flami shot a small burst of fire, hurting Nosepass a bit. The Nosepass used Rock Tomb again, slowing down Flami. Luckily, again, Nosepass used Tackle, so Brendan was able to get Flami to use Sand Attack. The Nosepass still Tackled it, and for just in case, Brendan used the potion. So did Roxanne.

"One thing you need to know," Roxanne smarted. "is that all of the Gym Leaders will use Potions. Heh. You'd better be ready."

"Whatever. Sand Attack, again!"

Kicking up sand using her feet, Flami lowered the the Nosepass' accuracy. It used Tackle, and missed by a whole five feet. Flami used Ember again and again, Nosepass kept missing over and over again, and got burned once.

"Ember!" Brendan yelled one last time.

The match was over.

"So... I lost..." Roxanne huffed. "Seems that I have much to learn. The Pokemon League's rules state that when you defeat a Gym Leader, the winner obtains the Gym's Badge. It's been like that for 300 years. Please accept the Stone Badge."

**Stone Badge recieved!**

**Badge collection: 1/8**

"Take this, too." Roxanne handed over a TM. "That is the TM for Rock Tomb."

"Heh. Arigtou gozaimasu*." he bowed.

* * *

*Brendan has this habit of saying "Thank you" in Japanese(or Kantonese if you read A Journey Through Kalos) for some reason.


	4. Helping Devon

Walking outside the gym, the man dressed as a pirate from Petalburg Woods ran towards the east exit of Rustboro. The researcher chased after him, shouting, "Get back here! I need those parts!"

"Would like to help now, but-" Brendan muttered.

"I can't fight..." Grace whined."

Brendan lifted Grace up on his neck, and carried her to the Pokemon Center. A few minutes later, they were chasing the men. The researcher was gasping for breath at the exit. When he noticed them, he said, "Hey! You're that Trainer who helped me in Petalburg Woods?"

"Something about parts?" Brendan asked.

"Yesyes, I have to get the Devon Parts back! They're very important, so if I don't get them back, I might get fired." the man shuddered about this idea.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back."

Running towards Route 116, Brendan battled a Youngster using a Zigzagoon, and a Machop. After the battle, he noticed Flami was glowing blue.

"What th- Oh. No way."

She glowed a bright blue, and when the glow stopped, she wasn't a Torchic anymore.

**Congragulations! Your Flami evolved into a Combusken!**

* * *

**Character: Combusken Flami**

Height: 2'11"

When she's a Combusken, Flami gets happier, but when someone ticks off Brendan, she gets mad.

* * *

Also, she learned Double Kick and forgot Scratch.

"Great job, Flami!" Brendan said.

Grace mumbled.

"Hm? What's wrong, Grace?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just that Flami got to evolve first."

Petting her head, Brendan calmed her down a bit.

"Don't worry Grace, you'll evolve soon enough."

Walking down a path, he noticed a miners' house with a karate man looking grumpy.

"What's wrong?" Brendan asked.

The man sighed. "I was digging the tunnel without any tools when some man ordered me out!"

Brendan thought about the man he was talking about. "What did he look like?"

"He had a black bandana, a blue and white striped shirt, and baggy pants."

"Ok, I'll handle this."

"I'm afraid he's going to cause an uproar, since the Pokemon in that cave are sensitive to loud noises. Also, you know that man who lives in the cabin on Route 104?"

Brendan nodded.

"Well, his name is Mr. Briney, and his Wingull, Peeko, got stolen from him by the guy in the cave. He really loved his Peeko."

"Ok. I can do it."

He dashed into Rusturf Tunnel, before the man said anything about him being a kid.

Inside the cave, he found the grunt with the Wingull and the parts.

"Arceus damnit all! This Pokemon is useless! And to think I made a getaway into a dead end! And you!"

"Who? Meeeeeee?" Brendan said.

"Don't give me that crap! You're here to battle me? Bring it on! Poochyena!"

"Grace! Go!"

She stepped forward.

"Disarming Voice!" he yelled.

"Bite." the grunt said.

Grace sang, hurting the Poochyena, but it bit Grace, fainting her. Brendan grabbed her and laid her down beside him. Luckily, Flami knew Double Kick, and it kicked it aside into the wall.

"Winna!" he whispered, shooting his fist into the air.

"Grrr. This isn't right. You're just a kid! Archie said this was going to be an easy job... All I needed to do was to steal some parts from Devon. If you want them back so badly, then take them!"

He shoved the Devon Parts into Brendan's arms, then ran away. A old man came in, and carried the Wingull sitting on the floor.

"Peeko! I'm so glad you're safe! Thank you for saving her! People call me Mr. Briney. And you are?" he said.

"Brendan. You're welcome."

"Thank you very much, Brendan. If you need my help, don't hesitate to tell me. If you need to find me, I'll always be in my cottage on Route 104."

Mr. Briney walked away, with the Wingull waddling after him. Brendan walked back to Rustboro, and found the researcher waiting outside the big building.

"Hey, sir, I got your Devon Parts."

The man turned around, and became happy. "You got them back! You're a great Trainer! As thanks, I'll give you this."

The man got a Great Ball from his pocket, and handed it to Brendan.

"Follow me, young man, the president of Devon would like to talk to you!"

They walked in and up to the top floor.

"This is the president's floor. I can't tell you how much you've done for this company." the researcher said. They walked to the man in the back of the room.

"I'm Mr. Stone, the president of Devon Corporation." he stated.

* * *

**Character: Mr. Stone**

Age: 57  
Height: 6'09"

Mr. Stone is a man who runs the very famous company, Devon. His son is the Hoenn Champion.

* * *

"I just heard you helped us get the Devon Parts back. So you helped us not once, but twice! There's a favor I'd like to ask."

Brendan's eyes widened.

"Give me your PokeNav for a second."

Brendan used both hands* to give the PokeNav to the president. After a few minutes of tapping, the president gave it back to him.

"What I just installed is BuzzNav. BuzzNav is an app on your PokeNav that allows you to watch the news from around the region.** Now let me get to the important issue of what it is that I need you to do. I want you to give this letter to a man named Steven. You should find him in Dewford. I'll ask Mr. Briney to help you cross the ocean."

"You can count on me, Mr. Stone!" he said, saluting.

Mr. Stone smiled. Brendan walked back down to the entrance. May was standing behind one of the statues in front of the building. Sneaking up to her, Brendan gave her a loud "BOO!" She shreiked, and started gasping for breath, hand on her chest.

"Ok, Brendan, that was NOT funny!" she scolded. Brendan was laughing his ass off.

Sniffing, she said, "I was going to tell you that I caught a lot of Pokemon. I also passed Mr. Briney in Petalburg Woods. He must've been on his way home."

Brendan was still giggling, until May slapped him on the cheek. His eyes were widened, and had tears in them.

"Oh. Brendan, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay... An also," he yawned. "tired..."

"Do you want to go to the Pokemon Center? It is a hotel for Trainers."

Brendan nodded.

He walked to the Pokemon Center with May. It was night. A few hours later, he was in a comfy bed. In the same room as May. He covered the blanket over him.

"Night, May."

**End of Day 2.**

* * *

*I have this habit of being Japanese, since I live in Japan. -v-

**My dad doesn't let me use Streetpass for some shit reason.


	5. Dewford and Slateport

**Day 2**

Brendan woke up the next morning finding out that May was out and gone. He adjusted his knit cap, dressed, walked out, and walked to Route 104. He found Mr. Briney in his cabin, drinking tea.

"Hello Brendan. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Can you take me to Dewford Town? I need to give a letter to somebody."

"Sure, that's no problem. Peeko, we're setting sail!"

They got on a boat docked in the boardwalk next to his house. A few minutes later, they were sailing towards Dewford Town. Grace had looked a little green, so they jumped off a quick as possible, and Brendan carried Grace on his shoulder for a few minutes.

"We're in Dewford! You might want to face the Gym Leader, Brawly, if you're feeling adrift." Mr. Briney announced.

"Thank you Mr. Briney."

Brendan walked around the town, and couldn't find the man named Steven. He walked to Route 106 and found Granite Cave. Going the only way possible, a group of miners were blocking the way. Apparently, the mural in there drew a lot of attention, so Brendan decided to challenge the Gym, since he had no other thing to do. Walking back to the town, he walked in the Gym. Once he walked in, he noticed dark hallways, and the middle was a hallway leading to where he figured the Gym Leader was. However, he had to walk through the dark pathways to get to him, since the hallway in front of him had three conveyor belts leading towards him. Stepping on a button turned on lights in the path next to him. Remembering the path, Brendan navigated the locker-themed halls with relative ease. Plus, having Grace knowing both Confusion and Disarming Voice was even better. Fighting a few trainers, Grace learned Lucky Chant. After going through all of the lockers, Brendan ran down the middle to go back to heal up Grace, since Flami didn't do anything. Walking back, he lit up the final room to find a young man exercising.

"I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader!"

* * *

**Character: Brawly Exnit**

Age: 21  
Height: 6'05"

Brawly is a surfer dude who exercises as his daily regimen. Being a Fighting Type Gym Leader, he specializes in physical attack and defense. He's good friends with Roxanne.

* * *

"I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts, and I've grown touch using Granite cave as my training grounds, as well as using all of the stuff in this Gym. Ready for a battle?" he said.

"Bring it."

Brawly sent out Machop. Brendan sent out Grace.

"Grace, use Confusion!"

"Machop, Karate Chop!"

Machop got hit by an invisible force, while it jumped up and chopped Grace. It didn't hurt Grace very much, but it did a lot to Machop. Next Grace used Disarming Voice and Machop fainted.

"Good effort. Now, Makuhita!" Brawly yelled.

The chubby Pokemon jumped up and down repeatedly. Grace used Confusion once again, and Makuhita used Sand Attack, kicking the ground to stir up sand(even though the battlefield is wood and a rug).

"Disarming Voice!" Brendan shouted.

A cry from Grace came out, and the battle was over.

_That battle was a lot quicker than Roxanne's, that's for sure._

"Okay, you got me kid. Take this Gym Badge!" Brawly said.

**Knuckle Badge, get!**

**Badge Collection: 2/8**

"Hmm. You know what? I'll give this to you too."

Brawly handed over TM08, Bulk Up.

"Thank you, Brawly."

"Keep it up, dude! I can see your talent becoming a giant wave and astonishing Trainers everywhere!"

"Thank you again!"

"Oh, I just remember. Do you know Granite Cave? That place is full of rare stones. My friend Steven is there. I think the fossil maniacs there have lessened."

"Ok, see you Brawly!"

Running down the hallway, he ran down to the Pokemon Center, then back to Granite Cave. Walking into the hole that the Fossil Maniacs were flooding earlier, he found a huge mural of a whale like creature. People were dying and weather was crazy. There was heavy rain, and the ocean was insane. Brendan saw a man staring at it.

"Hmm. So in the ancient world, their primal forms once held this much power? This is crazy. The ancient Pokemon. What terrible strength." he mumbled. "But the appearance here seems somewhat different from Mega Evolution."

"Ahem." Brendan cleared his throat.

The man turned around. "Hello. And you are?"

"Brendan. Mr. Stone told me to give this to you."

The letter in his hand was given to Steven.

"I see, Brendan. It's a pleasure, but... My apologies, my name is Steven."

* * *

**Character: Steven Stone**

Age: 25

Height: 6'09"

Steven is a man who is very interested in rare stones, and he is the Hoenn champion.

* * *

"I'm interested in rare stones, so I travel here and there. Today, I decided to come here. I'm sorry it took you this long to track me down. I suppose I must repay you. What should I do..." he thought for a while. "Ah. I will give you this. This is my favorite TM, Steel Wing."

He gave over the TM.

"If you don't mind me asking, do you feel anything... Strange when you look at this wall?"

Brendan looked up at it. "I swear I've seen this Pokemon before..."

"Seen it before? Hm. This is a primal world, lost thousands years in the past. A Legendary Pokemon with tremendous power became humans' greatest threat. You can see this power in this mural. But not all power is terrible. Your Pokemon are quite capable as well. Looking at you... I think you have to potential to be a Pokemon League Champion. Well, as you keep training. Good luck." he bowed. Steven walked away. Brendan followed, and decided to go back to the mainland.

"Boy, I heard that you got the Devon Parts for Devon... Those parts are supposed to be given to Captain Stern in Slateport City. We're going to Route 109, which is near Slateport. Do you want to go?"

Brendan shrugged. "Sure. I'll go."

They got on the ship, and when they got off at Route 109, there was a beach.

"See you, my boy!" Mr. Briney called.

Brendan found a few trainers hanging around the beach, so he battled them.

_Grace would've evolved if I wasn't so..._

"Stupid." she whined. "Why are you so dumb?!"

_Calm down._

What happened earlier was that Grace fainted, then he ran to the Pokemon Center. She fainted again, and he ran back to the Pokemon Center. She fainted AGAIN, and he had to run back, AGAIN. Looking around Slateport City, Captain Stern was nowhere to be found. He found a building with a bunch of Team Aqua members lining up. Brendan decided to not let any of them see him. He walked into the shipyard where he found a man mumbling to himself.

"Where does this thing go? AUGH, I can't make heads or tails of this!"

"Um, sir?" Brendan asked.

The man turned around. "Hm? Oh, sorry. My name is Dock. Captain Stern told me to draw up design for a ferry."

"I have these for Mr. Captain Stern." Brendan said, holding the Devon Parts in his hand.

"Oh! Those are the Devon Parts! But, this won't do. Where is Stern? I guess he's is off at the Oceanic Museum again."

Running off the the Oceanic Museum again, this time the Team Aqua line shortened. Walking inside, Brendan paid the receptionist 50 Pokedollars, and he struggled to stifle a giggle from the thought of that whole line doing the right thing and paying to get inside... Brendan actually liked museums, so this was a win-win for him. Spending a few minutes downstairs, nobody recognized him, which was funny, to him. Grace was also wondering why nobody was noticing them.

_Maybe they don't know who we are._

"Meh, makes sense." Grace said.

Walking upstairs, he found a man looking at the S.S. Anne model.

"Umm, excuse me, are you Captain Stern?" he asked.

"Hm? Yes, I am Captain Stern. What do you need me for?"

Brendan showed the Devon Parts to him.

"Oh! Those are the Devon Parts I ordered from Mr. Stone at Devon! Thank you for bringing this all this way. Now we can prepare for our expedition at last!" he said.

"No, sir, it was nothing."

Two Team Aqua members came up behind them and said, "Hehehe. We'll be taking those parts, now!" one of them laughed.

"W-Who are you people?" Stern yelled.

"We're Team Aqua! Our boss wants those parts, so shut up and fork it over!" the other yelled.

Brendan and Grace stepped forward.

"If you want to get them, you're going to need to get through us."

One of them sent out a Carvanha. Grace stepped forward and used Disarming Voice. And then the Carvanha fainted. The other grunt sent out his Zubat. Grace used Confusion. The Zubat used Supersonic and missed. She used Confusion again. The Zubat fainted. The grunt sent out a Carvanha. Grace used Disarming Voice once again. The battle was over.

"Like I said, if you want the parts, you're going to need to go through me." Brendan taunted.

The two grunts were in total shock that a seventeen year old child had defeated them.

"Wha- What do we do now? If we don't get the case, we're in for it!" one of the shouted.

"Auuugh! How was I supposed to know that we got stopped by a kid?!"

"Seventeen." Brendan corrected.

"'Scuse me, scamps." a rough man's voice said.

A man wearing a blue bandana, a pirate's get up, and a gold necklace stepped forward.

"Who are you." Brendan asked.

"Well, what do we have here. I was wondering why it took so long just to steal a couple of parts, and when I step up here, I find you two being beat by this KID?!" he shouted. "Heh. That's a quite angry face for such a wee scamp. And his Ralts."

Brendan's face looked like he was furious. Grace looked mad, even with her eyes under her hair.

"That tells me you're not just a wee petty Trainer. The name's Archie."

* * *

**Character: Archie Aqua**

Height: 6'11"  
Age: 28

Archie is the leader of Team Aqua. He is a man that tries to get more water for Pokemon to live in. Apparently he has a habit of calling everyone "scamp."

* * *

"These people here are the members of my team, Team Aqua. So tell me, scamp. Do you know that all Pokemon, people, and plants in this world depend on the sea for life? That's right. The sea is a-"

"SHUT UP, AND FIGHT ME." Brendan yelled.

"Heh. I'll leave you be for now. But if you see me next time, I won't leave you alone. C'mon, guys."

The two grunts followed him downstairs.

"Young man..." Stern said. "Brendan. Is it? That was quite a tense situation. Thank you for helping me out."

"It's okay, Captain Stern." he said.

"Wait! I can't be standing around! It's finally time to set out on our ocean floor expedition! Thank you, sir!"

Stern walked out of the museum.

"That was crazy. We'd better find them." Grace muttered.

_Yeah, but first, off to Mauville!_


	6. Contesting Time!

_Calem's POV_

When I woke up, it was around three in the morning. I sat up and looked around, Serena wasn't in her bed. In a split second, I realized something, something was hugging me.

_What the hell is holding me?_

I looked down, and I saw Serena hugging me. I laid back down, wondering if she woke up and slept with me, or if she sleptwalk. I deducted that the second option was nigh impossible. I could've swore I was blushing as hard as a cherry.

_She-She's adorable when she's sleeping. Mmph._

I realized I was breathing heavily, and my hand twitched.

_Wait, are you insane?!_

_I wasn't going to, y'know!_

_Oh really? Then why did your hand twitch?_

_Um, no reason._

After twenty minutes of staring at her, I eventually stopped worrying about it. I pulled over the blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next time, Serena was still clutching onto my chest. I looked at the clock, and it was around eight in the morning.

"Mmm. Hm? Eep!" Serena woke up, and looked around. When she realized she was sleeping with me, Serena scrambled off the bed, and jumped onto her's.

"... Um, Calem?" she asked.

Before I could answer, she turned around and mumbled, "Never mind."

We changed, and we waited outside for the other three.

"Y'know, stumbling out of your bed and getting on a boy's to sleep with him is a bit of a risky move when he knows you like him." I stated after ten minutes.

Serena's cheeks turned pink. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about."

I held back a laugh, when a few seconds later, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno came out of the Pokemon Center.

"We would've came out half an hour ago if Shauna," Trevor mumbled, as he stared at her. "woke up earlier."

Shauna had a worried look on her face. "So, today we're splitting up with Calem?"

"Yep." Tierno stated.

"Wait, what? I'm alone?" I asked.

All four of them nodded. I guess I had no choice.

The five of us split up. I headed for the gym, while the other four went ahead. When I walked in, all I saw was pictures and pictures of Pokemon. I looked around, and spotted a sliding pole down.

_Whelp, I guess it's the only way._

I grabbed onto the pole, and lifted my feet off the ground, and slid down. It was a few hundred feet down. When I finally touched ground, it didn't feel like a floor or dirt, or any substance used as a floor. I looked around, and saw a giant spiderweb acting as the floor. I weaved my way around the spiderweb, turning around at gaps, and eventually noticed the drops of water. I followed them, and they led to a wooden hut.

"Looks like you made it." someone said. When I looked up, I saw a young blonde woman wearing a white tanktop and green cargo pants.

"You must be Viola." I grumbled.

"Aha! So you've been doing your research!"

"Well, bring. It. On."

And just like that, the battle started. She sent out her Surskit while the only Pokemon I had was still Neptune. While we were walking through Santalune Forest, Neptune learned Quick Attack.

"Quick Attack!" we both yelled.

Surskit glided over the wood immensley fast, yet Neptune was a blur and rammed into the Surskuit.

"Someone's Pokemon is faster than your's." I taunted.

She grimmaced, and then she yelled, "Bubble!"

"Neptune! Dodge, then use Tackle"

The Surskit blew bubbles out of it's mouth, Forakie leaped into the air, and dropped onto Surskit. That was enough for Surskit, and it fainted.

"Good, good, now, let's see if you can deal with this!" Viola yelled.

She sent out a Vivillion, Meadow Pattern.

"Infestation!"

Suddenly Neptune was infested and repeatedly attacked.

"Neptune! Shake off the pain and use Bubble!"

He shot a stream of bubbles at Vivillion, and dodged a Tackle. This was the rest of the battle, until eventually...

"One last time, use Pound!" I yelled.

Neptune bounced in the air and rammed into the Vivillion. After this, the battle was over and Viola said, "Well done. This was a perfect picture of a battle! Now if only I had my camera. Here, take these!"

She handed me a badge and a TM for Infestation.

"Hmph. Looks like I have my Bug Badge." I mumbled. "One down. Seven more to go."

Viola snapped her fingers, and the wall behind her alipt apart, and stairs appeared. I climbed up and walked out.

"Hey!" a voice called.

A skater walked up to me, and handed me a pair of skates.

"You want these? I don't need them anymore."

"Uhhh, thanks?" I said.

She shrugged, and skated away.

As I walked through Route 4, I looked around the flowers, then suddenly, a Ralts appeared out of nowhere.

"Raaaallts..." it called.

"GRAB IT." I yelled while I lobbed a Pokeball. In a stroke in insane luck, I caught it. I let it out for a while.

"I'll name you, you're female, right?"

It nodded its head, smiling under the green hair.

"I'll name you Saikou."

"Raalts!" she cheered, hopping in air. I let it walk next to me for a while. When I got close to the entrance, a preschooler stopped me for a battle, I decided to accept it.

After beating her Bedew, I noticed Neptune had a blue glow around it.

"Holy craaaaaap..." I mumbled. Froakie turned into a blob of light, and then when the light faded, a Frogadier was standing there.

"Aaaaaawwweeeeesooooooome..."

I turned around, seeing the preschooler staring at me.

"Heheheh, c'mon Neptune, let's go." I mumbled, as I returned him.

Before I walked into Lumiose City, I bumped into Serena.

"Oh... Hi Calem." she mumbled.

She bit her lower lip and headed towards Santalune.

"Wait, where are you going?!" I asked.

"Oh, I need to go to Santalune Gym. We're competing to see who's the first one to get all eight badges. Deal?"

"Deal." I shook her hand.


	7. How to Contest As a Smirk Little Ass

**Derpderpdederp. Kirby Note: **Of course I'm not making the contests like the anime, I'm not insane. Also, some of you might think that Chapter 6 belongs to another ORAS story. The funny thing is, I'm reading it. :P

Anyway, about the copying thing, I'm too lazy to have 4 people in one contest, that's WAAAY to complicated.

* * *

Brendan walked down the halls thinking of what to do. He saw some contests on TV, and he got the general concept of it, but he realized that the contestants needed strategy, and appropriate moves, and lots and lots of Berries. It could been easy. If the crowd was nice enough.

"Grace, get in the Pokeball." he said.

"What? Why?" she complained.

"I have an idea." he smirked.

Grace shrugged, and returned to her Pokeball. Seeing the stage, he ran towards the stage. Once he came in, he stopped and skid a bit. The crowd seemed to overwhelm him, but he pretended it was only a small crowd.

"It looks like Contestant No. 4 has come! And in a nice entrance as well! This contestant's name is Brendan Sapphire! He's all the way from Littleroot Town, and let's see what he's got!" the judge said into his microphone.

Grabbing his Pokeball, he tossed it down at the floor, bouncing it back up.

"Grace, lets go!" he yelled.

Grace popped out, and twirled a bit. The crowd screamed and cheered.

"Looks like his Pokemon is a Ralts! How cute! But let's see how he can use his Pokemon's ablities to be beautiful!"

"Pfft, Grace use Disarming Voice!" Brendan shouted.

Grace sang, but only some of the crowd cheered. Most of them had bored faces, as Brendan scanned the audience.

"Shit, not good enough, Grace, use Double Team, and then use Confusion!"

The Ralts created multiple clones of herself, the spun around, making swirls of Confusion. The crowd started jumping and shouting, with multiple lightsticks waving.

"Wow! That's nice looking! Brendan's obviously done this before!" the judge yelled.

_No we haven't. _Both of them thought.

Brendan ran out of ideas, he started thinking on the stage. The crowd's patience was low, Brendan started getting desperate. The squad of Graces looked at him.

"Brendan, what's the matter?" they all asked in unison.

This gave him an idea.

"Grace, use Disarming Voice!" he shouted.

All of the Graces from the Double Team used Disarming Voice to all sing in unison. The crowd stopped booing and cheered for this.

"Wow! What a comeback! It's the final move, what will he do?"

"Grace, use Lucky Chant!"

She chanted loudly, the Confusion swirls still about, orbited around her. The crowd screamed.

"Brilliant! Brendan's got as good as a chance of winning this than the others! It's time to judge the results!"

Three other people came out of the same place Brendan walked out. A woman carrying a Whismur, a man carrying a Slakoth, and an aroma lady with her Gulpin following her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, today's Cuteness winner is..."

The crowd murmered and muttered about who'll win. The aroma lady stared at him with envy.

"Brendan!"

The crowd screamed. Brendan's face went blank. The other contesters clapped politely. Brendan walked back casually down the halls, Grace walking with him. Apparently the army of Graces disappeared. Looking up to him, she stated,

"Y'know you really have to think before you act. And I mean literally. You probably should've thought about what to do before you went up."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." he blabbed.

She huffed. "You don't learn, do you?"

Brendan shook his head.

He walked back to the green room to find Lisia there.

"Wow, Brendan! That's amazing! I watched the whole thing! You were amazing!"

"Please. No. No I wasn't I know I won, but no."

Her eyes glistened.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't like being complimented." he mumbled.

"C'mon, when you become a star like me, people are gonna compliment you all the time! You'll get used to it! Aww, what a cute little girl!" she said to Grace.

Brendan rolled his eyes.

"If you actually do wound up to be as good as me, you need to pick up the pace and go as far as you can! Be a real star! I can just imagine, me and you on stage, contesting for bragging rights! I'm rooting for ya!" she left.

This did give him a thought. Leaving, a caretaker was waiting for him.

"Hm? Oh! Do you have a minute?"

"Uhh, sure?"

"Thanks, I just saw the Contest Spectacular you were in, your costume fit you brilliantly!"

_Enough with the comments, jeez..._

"Your look inspired me, I and with that inspiration, I made a costume for a Pokemon! I have this very fansionistic Pikachu called Cosplay Pikachu and-"

Brendan's ears pricked at the sound of this, as he loved cosplay. As in the dressing up as a character, instead of dressing up very fancy. But he liked the idea as dressing up anyway.

"I let it wear the costume! She is very, fashionable, and any costume looks brilliant on it! You'll really stand out if you go on stage with matching costumes!"

He gave him a Poke Ball.

"You sure about this?" Brendan asked.

"Yes, I think you will do very well with her."

He looked at the Poke Ball.

"I'll name you... Jess." He nodded at this name in self-approval.

* * *

**Pokemon: Jess**

Height: 1'04"  
Characteristic: capable of taking hits

Jess is loyal, but she can be cranky from time to time.

* * *

"I'm still making costumes, so if you can find me, I'll probably have more costumes for it! I might make one for every category! The one right now has the Cool outfit. Take good care of her!"

He left. Brendan sent out Jess to see her. Apparently she was wearing the same outfit as him, just with lightning on the undershirt.

"Hmm, that guy takes really good notes." he said.

Jess stared at him. He stared back. She smiled. He smiled.

"I feel like you'll be a good battler."


	8. Two Rivals Or One

New member in hand, Brendan finally found the time to walk out of Lilycove to the next town. On Route 110, he saw a crowd of Team Aqua grunts mumbling.

"Let's keep going through Route 110 and head for Chimney!" one of them announced.

"Wow, that's far." one of them muttered. "We should rest in Mauville City for now. It's on the way anyway."

"Good idea!"

The small group of them walked down the route. Brendan trailed. Battling a few trainers, Grace learned Magical Leaf, and Flami learned Flame Charge. It didn't take long until he found May crouching in the grass looking for things. Snickering, Brendan snuck up to her, and jumped her. May yelped.

"Ahh! Brendan! Why do you always have t-"

He laughed. Hard. It took him about a minute and a stare from May for him to stop laughing.

"Brendan! Ugh. You really need to stop doing that, you'll scare everyone you meet. Now that I see you, I've seen a bunch of different Pokemon, and I think I've gotten to understand them too. My Pokemon have really grown."

"Pfft."

"Excuse me? Is that an invite to battle?"

"Maybe." he mumbled.

May huffed. "Fine. Me, you battle. Now!"

She tossed up a Poke Ball. A Shroomish came out, which gave Brendan a disadvantage, since he had Grace out front.

"Grace! Psychic!" Brendan shouted.

She concentrated on the Shroomish, and damaged it, which didn't do much.

"Thought Shroomish was a Poison Type? Nice play. Leech Seed!"

Shroomish sent out seeds to grab Grace. Her health was sapped by them.

"Magical Leaf!" He knew it was a stretch, but he was right. Glowing leaves appeared from thin air, and sliced the Shroomish.

"Good try, Brendan. Stun Spore!" May commanded.

Yellow spores from Shroomish's top paralyzed Grace. Luckily, she had Synchronize, so the paralyzation effected Shroomish as well.

"Crap!" she swore.

"Ok, Grace, that's enough, Flami, let's go!" he shouted.

Grace returned, and Flami came out.

"Peck!"

Flami jumped in the air, and pecked the Shroomish. Apparently it crossed his mind to not use Flame Charge.

"C'mon, Shroomish!" May shouted.

_"_It couldn't move. "Flami, do it again!"

Another peck, and Shroomish went down. May sent out her Marshtomp. Brendan decided to keep Flami out.

"Brendan, really?" she asked, with a deadpan face.

"Double Kick!"

She facepalmed. "Dammit."

"Marshtomp! Mud Slap!" May commanded.

Mud splattered hard onto Flami, damaging her a bit.

"Peck!"

Jumping in the sky, Flami pecked Marshtomp in the face. Marshtomp used Mud Slap again, but Flami still survived. She used Double Kick again, but missed. Risking it, Flami used Double Kick. Missing again, Marshtomp used Mud Slap again. Flami fainted. Sending out Grace again, and something snapped.

"Why am I so stupid. Magical Leaf!"

"Took you long enough." Grace snarled.

More glowing leaves appeared out of thin air, and sliced Marshtomp. Marshtomp fainted.

"Slugma, do it!"

She sent out a Slugma. Switching out Grace for Jess, Brendan hoped this was going to work.

"Jess, use Electro Ball!" Brendan yelled.

A sphere of electricity appeared on Jess' tail, and she flung it at Slugma. It used Incinerate, and doing some damage.

"Meteor Mash!"

Jess's fist glowed silver, and punched Slugma hard. Slugma fainted.

"Awww. You're better than I expected! You've been busy as well, haven't you?"

Brendan nodded.

"Hmhm. Here, send out your Pokemon. Both of us need healing."

Sending out Flami, Grace, and Jess, Brendan watched May patch them up with Revives, Potions and Elixrs.

"Aaand, done! Here, I need to give you something."

May gave him some sort of head accessory with antennas on it.

"May, what's this?" Brendan asked.

"It's a Dowsing Machine! Try looking around for items when they glow red."

"Sure. Oka- Ack!"

Grace had punched him. Hard.

"Someone's mad at you, isn't she, Brendan?" May snickered.

Brendan shot Grace a glaring stare.

She giggled. "Guess I'll see you later, Brendan. I hope we'll both be able to meet even more Pokemon!"

She hopped on a new bike, and cycled away.

"I want a bike." he pouted.

Walking down the road and battling two trainers, he reached what seemed to be a building. Reading a sign, apparently, this was Mauville City. He walked in to see Wally and another adult.

"Mmmm, I want to challenge the Gym!" he shouted.

"What?" his guardian asked.

"Uhh, I think the Gym is... This way? Yeah! It's this way!"

Wally dashed off. The guardian gave chase.

_Welp. Wally is here._

Immediately, Brendan walked to the Pokemon Center. Which was in an outdoor plaza, with a tower that resembled Prism Tower.

"I'm guessing people here like Kalos." he muttered to himself.

He crossed through the plaza to find Wally and his guardian outside the Gym.

"Uncle, please! Let me show you I've grown!" Wally begged.

"Now hold on, Wally. It's true you've grown quite a lot stronger alongside your Pokemon. But don't you think challenging a Gym right away is pushing it?"

"I'm not pushing it! If it's me and Ralts, we can beat anyo- Oh, hey Brendan."

Wally had turned his head to see Brendan sitting there, with Grace looking up at him. He waved.

"Brendan! Ralts and I have gotten stronger. Growing together! I want to prove that to you and my uncle." Wally said, cocking his head towards his uncle.

"Please... Help me another time. And battle me!"

Wally tossed a Poke Ball, sending out his Ralts.

Grace stepped ahead.

"Ralts. Against. Ralts."

Wally's Ralts was a male. Grace was female.

Grace seemed to disapprove of this.

"Yeah. I know what you're trying to do. And it's not working." she grumbled.

"Magical Leaf!" Brendan shouted.

Wally seemed to think of the same strategy. The two Magical Leafs collided and ripped glowing leaves fluttered down to the floor.

"THAT. Looks nice. But, Grace, use Disarming Voice!"

Hitting the Ralts, it used Lucky Chant, defending it from critical hits.

"Magical Leaf again!" both of them commanded.

Instead of hitting the leaves, both of the Ralts got hit.

"Stretching it, Confusion!"

Grace sent swirls of Confusion streaming to the other Ralts. Battle over.

"Wow Brendan. You really are strong, Brendan!"

He sighed. Turning back to his uncle, he started talking.

"Ok Uncle. I'll go back to Verdanturf..." he turned back to Brendan. "Thanks Brendan. Being a Trainer is tough, isn't it?"

Brendan shrugged.

"Come on, Wally. Let's go home. Everybody's waiting for you." his uncle said.

"... Okay. Brendan? I'll get stronger! Much, much stronger!"

He walked away. His uncle came up to Brendan.

"I think you must be the young man who kept and eye on him when he caught his Pokemon, aren't you? So it's you we should thank for Wally being so positive about the future. Thank you."

Brendan crossed his arms. "No problem."

"Ah! Here, take this. I want you to have this, as a bit of a thank you."

He gave Brendan the HM for Rock Smash.

"If you have the time, I'd like it if you came to visit us in Verdanturf. I'm sure Wally would like it. We'll look forward to seeing you!"

He walked away.


End file.
